1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a lighting bollard assembly that is adaptable to accept varying lengths of lights.
2. Background Information
Lighting bollards (or bollard lights) are so named because in shape they tend to resemble the bollards, i.e., posts, used at wharfs and around which mooring lines are fastened. Outdoor bollard lights are a sophisticated way to illuminate pathways and other areas of a landscape. The unobtrusive design offers a unique way to dress up the exterior of a home or commercial space through soft lighting without detracting from the architectural elements of a building's facade.
Traditional stacked louvered bollards are manufactured to provide a particular wattage of light within a particular louver stack atop the bollard in which the bollard is configured in a particular tubular shape. Thus, known bollard lights are manufactured as set structures that do not have the flexibility to adjust the configuration of the structures so as to accommodate varying lengths of light fixtures.
Such typical bollard lights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,341,877 and 7,182,547, which disclose a bollard light with a diffuser rim retrofitted around the edge of a clear diffuser so as to emit a special light color effect; and a bollard post having a lamp resting atop the post, in which the lamp includes a spaced-apart louver stack, respectively.